Slowly Losing You
by AcaciaHerrera
Summary: An experience from Ron's past is revealed and his friends try to help him overcome his fear. Can they help Ron? Or will the experience from the ginger's past come back and take him away?
1. Chapter 1

**Slowly Losing You**

**Chapter One**

Pain. That was all Ronald Weasley felt. That once happy Gryffindor who laughed at everything was gone. He had vanished, replaced with a sorrow, depressed and quiet lion. Ron wasn't himself anymore. His best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were worried about him. This wasn't the Ron they knew. This Ron was nearly silent all the time. He never spoke a word unless he felt it was required. He used to eat until he felt like he would burst. Lately, he barely ate anything. You could no longer see the happiness in his eyes. The sparkle in his eyes was gone. Instead, a depressing darkness had taken over his once sparkling eyes. Harry and Hermione had tried everything to reach out to Ron, but he wouldn't talk to either of them. They had even tried asking Ginny, but Ron wasn't speaking to his little sister either. The only ones who knew the reason for Ron's sudden depression were his twin brothers, Fred and George. The twins were having conflict with themselves. They knew Ron needed help from his best friends, but they had made a promise to Ron to not tell anyone. They hated seeing their little brother suffering, but they had promised. Despite their pranking and jokester personalities, they couldn't break their promises. However, the twins knew that this was one promise that they might have to break. It was for Ron's safety and happiness. Late one October night, Ron had gone up to bed early, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins in the common room alone. Fred and George felt this was the best time to do it.

''Hey, guys?'' Fred asked. Harry and Ginny looked up from their homework, and Hermione managed to tear her eyes away from her reading book to give them their attention. Fred glanced at George before continuing.

''George and I promised Ron that we would keep this secret, but you guys deserve to know. It may be the only way to help him. We're sorry for not telling you sooner...'' Fred looked at his twin who nodded his head.

''...but we know what's wrong with Ron.'' Fred finished. The three looked at each other. Harry and Ginny stacked up their papers and books neatly and Hermione carefully placed a bookmark in between the pages she was reading and set it aside.

''You know why he's depressed?'' Harry asked. The twins nodded simultaneously. The five sat together in a circle near the glowing fireplace. The twins cast a silencing charm on the common room before beginning their story.

''During the summer, we went to visit our grandparents. They hadn't seen us for a while and Mum thought it'd be good to go see them. We stayed there for a week. Anyway, we arrived and took our belongings we had brought with us to the guest room, which was quite snug considering six of us were staying in there.'' Fred paused telling the story and George took over.

''Fred had gone outside to help Dad tend to grandma's garden. Ginny had gone into the kitchen to help Grandma with dinner and Mum was taking a nap in the guestroom. Ron and I were left alone in the sitting room with Grandpa. Grandpa had stood up after a few minutes and told Ron to follow him. I noticed Ron looked kinda timid but stood and followed. I thought it was weird for Ron to be timid around our grandfather, so I also stood and followed after them quietly. I didn't know where they'd gone and was ready to give up when I heard Ron whimper. I knew that whimper from anywhere. It was the whimper Ron did when he was in pain. I noticed the sound had come from the basement so I cautiously opened the basement door and walked down the stairs as quiet as possible. As I prepared to turn the corner I heard a loud thump and instead of turning the corner, I stayed where I was and poked my head around the corner.'' George was choking back tears by now and everyone could tell he was about to reveal something shocking.

''I poked my head around the corner and saw Ron on the floor. His lower arm was bleeding heavily and I saw our grandfather with a knife in hand, covered in b-blood. Ron's blood.'' Everyone's eyes widened at this. George wiped away a stray tear and resumed the story.

''I wanted to run back upstairs at that moment and tell grandma but I was paralyzed with shock. So I stayed put. I stayed and watched as Grandpa kicked and punched Ron. Ron had bruises everywhere now and his arm had begun to bleed even more when kicks had been delivered to it. I heard Grandpa mutter the word 'worthless' before going into his bedroom and slamming the door, supposedly to take a nap. I came out of hiding and ran to Ron. Ron saw me and tried to hide the damage, but he knew I'd already seen it. I kneeled down next to him and gently grabbed his bleeding arm. He looked at me with tear filled eyes. He'd made me promise to not tell anyone and when I asked why, he said it was because he had a fear that Grandpa would hurt him again if anyone knew. I asked him how long this had been going on and he said...'' George swallowed.

''He said ten years.'' Everyone gasped. Ginny looked at George.

''Ron's being abused?'' She asked. The twins nodded.

''How come he's never told us?'' Harry asked.

''Like I said, he was scared that our grandfather would find out and beat him again.'' George said. Everyone was silent for a few moments.

''You guys can't tell him we told you. We just figured you guys had a right to know and that maybe we could help him once you knew.'' Fred said. The twins stood and headed to bed.

''I can't believe he's been abused since he was four and I never noticed it.'' Ginny said, still paralyzed by shock. Harry nodded.

''Guys, we have to do something about this. If Ron doesn't get properly treated for his injuries, it could kill him.'' Hermione said.

''But how are we going to help him without telling him that Fred and George told us?'' Harry asked.

''We just don't tell him. We can still get him help without him knowing we're getting him help.''

''How are we going to do that?'' Ginny wondered.

''Leave that to me.'' Hermione answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slowly Losing You**

**Chapter Two**

Ron hadn't spoken to anyone in days. Now that they knew why Ron was depressed, his friends could finally attempt to help him. Although it wasn't as easy as they wanted it to be. They tried speaking to him, but he ignored them as if they weren't even there. Harry and Hermione were really worrying about him. With Voldemort still on the rise, they couldn't fight without Ron. Eventually, they gave up trying to help their friend. It was obvious he didn't want their help and he didn't want to speak to anyone. Ron didn't speak a word until one night in the dorm. Harry was putting away his textbooks in his trunk when he heard Ron speak for the first time in weeks.

''I know what you're doing, Harry.'' Harry couldn't believe Ron had just spoken, but acted as if he wasn't aware of his lack of speech lately.

''What do you mean, Ron?'' Harry asked. Ron sighed.

''I'm not stupid. Fred and George told you, didn't they? About my grandfather?'' Harry's pupils grew smaller. How did Ron know? Ron looked at Harry, expecting an answer. Harry sighed.

''How'd you know?'' Harry asked.

''Fred and George seem to forget that they gave me a pack of Extendable Ears for my birthday.'' Harry frowned.

''How much did you hear?'' Harry wondered.

''Only all of it.'' Ron replied. Harry sat down next to his best friend.

''I'm sorry, Ron. We just wanted to help you.'' Harry whispered. Ron looked at Harry. He gripped the edge of his left sleeve and pulled it up. Harry gasped when he saw the multiple bruises and cuts that layered on top of each other. He glanced over to Ron, who had tears in his eyes.

''I never wanted you to know. I didn't want you to think I was weak.'' Ron cried softly. Harry hugged his best friend.

''You're not weak, Ron.''

''Then why do I cower from my grandfather, Harry?'' Ron made an attempt to wipe away his tears, but it was no use as more began to pour down his face. Harry put his arm around Ron in a comforting matter.

''You cower because he intentionally harms you.'' Harry explained. Ron wiped away more tears. Harry forced Ron to look at him.

''Don't worry, we're going to get you help. The twins are going to make sure you can't be harmed when around him.'' Harry assured him. Ron still looked uneasy, but hugged Harry. Harry hated seeing Ron like this. Now he was determined to keep Ron safe.

Later that night, Ron was walking down the corridors alone. He had been in the library looking for a certain book but gave up looking when Madame Pince told him that the library was about to close. She had written him a pass explaining where he'd been in case he happened to run into any staff members on the way to Gryffindor Tower. He had the note clutched in one hand, his wand in the other. He didn't understand why, but something about being alone in the castle corridors at night spooked him. Maybe it was because of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He didn't know. He continued to walk when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and spun around, wand out in front of him. All he saw was an empty corridor. He slowly lowered his wand and turned back around. As he prepared to continue walking, he heard a faint shout yell, ''Stupefy!'' Ron didn't have enough time to react as the spell hit him in the back, knocking him out. His wand fell to the floor with a clatter. The note in his hand landed next to it. The spell caster pocketed his wand and stepped out of the shadows. The figure known as Francis Weasley approahed his grandson and smiled.

''Hello, Ronnie. Nice to see you again.'' He picked up the redhead's limp body and with a wave of his wand, disapparated.

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry hadn't seen Ron that morning and assumed he was already down in the hall. The group walked in silence until they came along something that caught their attention. Ginny picked up the wand off the ground and examined it. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to the others.

''It's Ron's.'' She announced.

''Hey look, a note.'' Hermione pointed to the crumpled piece of paper. George picked up the note and read it aloud.

_''Please admit Ronald B. Weasley to Gryffindor Tower. He was in the library searching for a certain book in particular but had no luck yet. Please allow him access to his common room with no punishment for being out after curfew. Madame Pince, librairian.''_

''I think Ron's missing.''


End file.
